


out of the blue

by RosaNautica



Series: spectrum [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: He went out of his way to make Pierre perform. Still not enough.~ blue: loyalty, sadness, self-righteousness





	out of the blue

“You said I’m staying until…”

“I know what I said.” He takes a breath; Pierre sets his jaw. 

“Spare me the _sorry it had to end this way_ and _thank you for your service_ crap.” He walks away without a second glance, not concerned in the slightest whether he’s just burnt a bridge for good. Horner leans back in his seat, gazing absentmindedly at the _Alex_ intercom button. A gritty boy, Gasly. The thing is, grit has more meanings. And he’s gritty in that unpleasant, scratchy grit-like way.

.

. 

Christian is getting tired of taking all the shit for their decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> Because who ever dares to talk back to Dr. Marko? I cannot quite imagine...


End file.
